1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to flexible hoses, and in particular to a flexible hose with a length control adhesive strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Flexible hoses are well known and various configurations have been devised for particular applications. A common type of flexible metal hose is formed by spiral-winding a continuous metal band and interlocking the leading and trailing edges thereof. Such a manufacturing process is disclosed in the McGowen U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,728.
A common application of flexible metal hose is in vehicle exhaust systems, particularly where the hose is subjected to vibration, thermal stress and relative movement between the components connected thereby. For example, in the exhaust systems of tractor units of tractor trailer rigs an exhaust manifold is typically connected to an exhaust pipe by a flexible connection to absorb some of the relative movement and vibration referred to above. Such systems are typically designed with relatively precise design or engineered lengths. Manufacturing techniques exist for producing flexible hoses with such predetermined design engineered lengths. For example, the flexible hose can either be stretched or compressed as necessary. A predetermined design length specification can be met by winding the flexible hose relatively tightly. However, overly tight winding-tend to-greatly restrict flexibility, and can lead to premature wear and failure due to the inability of the windings to shift relative to each other.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flexible hose construction with a length control feature. Heretofore, there has not been available a length-controlled flexible hose and method of manufacturing same with the advantages and the features of the present invention.